The Wrath of Hermione
by DiamondPlume
Summary: Hermione wants to take her revenge. What will she do? Romance (guess with who?) and Humor! PLZ R&R!
1. Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer: JKR wrote Harry Potter I don't own any of the characters except for Diamond but she'll appear later.  
  
Chapter 1: Sweet Revenge  
  
Hermione was angry. She stomped through the corridors, stalked into the library and went through the aisles, muttering under her breath.  
  
"Damn Slytherin snobbish git," she mumbled as she chose two books from a shelf, "cowardly bully," she growled as she pulled a redbound book out, "nasty scumbag," she finally hissed as she put her pile of books down onto a table.  
  
She really hated him now. He'd said the meanest thing to her, and in front of everybody too. Muttering and grumbling, she turned the pages quickly, until she found what she wnated. Then she grinned evilly. Revenge was so sweet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was potions Class and Hermione was grining. Harry and Ron looked at each other, not understanding why Hermione had an evil look on her face. Everyone hated this class, and even hermione didn't like it very much. But today she looked all happy about being in potions and she even smiled and nodded when Snape told her she had to work with Draco Malfoy.   
  
Ron went red in the face with anger. 'he can't do that! Hermione's going to get a bad grade for her potion if she works with Malfoy. And if she does get a good grade then Snape will give points to Slytherin, the bastard.'  
  
'I know, said Harry, 'but if we complain Snape'll give us detetion. And last time he made us clean up the Hyppogriff crap from the lawn, and we stank for a week afterwards.'  
  
'Your right,' said ron with a sigh, going red as he remembered how Parvati had laughted at him for smelling bad. 'And 'Mione can manage on her own.'  
  
They started to peel the lizard skin into pieces for their potion. Ron looked over at Hremione from time to time to make sure she was okay. She looked like she was working quietly with Malfoy. Ron sighed and turned back to his potion with Harry, trying not to make a mess.  
  
~At the same time, at Draco's cauldron~  
  
Hermione had a little bottle in her hand. She unscrewed the cork and waited, her hand posed above the Cauldron she shared with Malfoy. Snape was checking on the students potions. He had his usual badass attitude.  
  
'Mister Potter and Weasley, your potion is too thin and its grey, not blue. What are you going to do about that?' Hemione heard Snape say, and she saw Harry pull a face at Snape when he turned away.  
  
'I see that your potion is green, Longbottom. Ten points from Gryffindor.' Neville's lip trembled and his eyes became all wet with unshed tears. Hermione hated when Snape did that.  
  
Hermione was waiting until Snape came to her and Draco's cauldron. Just as Snape opened his mouth to talk, she slipped the liquid from her bottle into their potion. There was a great explosion of smoke. Everyone was coughing and tearing up and some people ran to the door to get out.  
  
'MALFOY! LOOK WHAT YOUVE DONE TO ME!!'  
  
It was a shrill voice that came from the big clump of black smoke from Draco's cauldron. Harry and Ron thought that it was Hermione shouting, because it was a girl's voice. But then the smoke cleared up and to their horror they discovered what Snape had turned into...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know, evil cliffie, hehe. So, what do you think is going to happen next? Who does Hermione really hate? Should I continue? Please R&R and I'll continue! And Even if you don't R&R I'll write more soon, promise!! 


	2. The Challenge

Disclaimer: JKR wrote Harry Potter I don't own any of the characters except for Diamond.  
  
Chapter 2: The Challenge  
  
The black smoke around Snape and Hermione and Draco drafted away, and Harry and Ron's eyes became big as saucers. Snape was slowly becoming smaller and smaller.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!" he screamed hystericly, but his voice was becoming high and squeaky like a smurf's. Now he was only 12 1/2 inches tall!  
  
Hermione was choked. She had meant to take her revenge on Draco because he'd called her a Mudblood and shot mud in her hair by slipping a secret ingredient into their potion to make Draco all tiny so that she could stomp him she hadn't thought for a second that Snape was going to become as big as a Barbie Doll! Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have added the ingrediant just when Snape had gone past them.  
  
"WHO IS RESPONSABLE FOR THIS!" yelled Snape in his squeaky little smurf voice. He was stamping and waving his tiny little wand angrily.  
  
"Er..." said Hermione, part of her wanting to admit that it was her fault and another part of her not wanting to be expelled from Hogwarts.  
  
"Its NOT ME!" yelled Draco.  
  
"SHUT UP THE TWO OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" screamed Snape. "We will go to Dumbledore and then you'll both be expelled!"  
  
Hermione went very white in the face and Draco looked like he was going to barf. Snape stood there, looking furious, although he was so tiny that it looked kinda funny. The students would have been lauhging if Snape hadn't threatened poor Hermione. She was shaking with fear to the very deepest pool of her sole. What had she done...?!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbeldore looked at tiny Snape from his moon-shaped glasses with a funny little smile on his lips. Hermione was trembling and Draco was clenching his fist so hard on the chair that the wood was creaking. Snape walked up and down on Dumbledore's desk ranting and raving and screaming and shouting about how Hermione and Draco should be expelled.  
  
"Now now, Severus, I'm sure they didnt do it on purpose," said Dumbledore. "Did you?"  
  
"No professer," Said Hermione. "It was an innocent accident." she tried to look cute and smiled innocently.  
  
"I didnt do anything sir I swear!" said Draco, looking angry and frightened at the same time.  
  
"Well, let's conclude that it was an unfortunite accident, then," said Dumbledore. "This is what well do: Draco and Hermione will work together on a spell to return Profesor Snape to his normal size. If they manage within a week, they wont get punished and if they dont, theyll get detention. It'll be a good way for Slytherin and Gryffindor to learn to work together."  
  
Hermione breathed with releif. Draco looked a bit less nervous. Snape kicked a pen-holder on Dumbeldores desk and it fell on the floor with a clatter.  
  
"What about me?! I can't possibly spend a hole weak like this! I have classes to give and potions to make!"  
  
"Ah yes. I'll give you an assistant for that, Severus, while your waiting." He stood up and opened the window of his office, which was strange, because it was on one of the highest towers of Hogwarts castle. Dumbledore made a strange chiruping sound like a bird, and then turned back to Snape, Hermione and Draco, smiling.  
  
"You'll see, Severus, I'm sure that you're going to love Diamond."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! I'm so happy you found it interesting. See, FrostQueen4Eva, I stuck to the "" this time! And THX soooooooooo much, lilith witch!!! I tried 2 stick to ur advise, but the comptuer Im writing on doesnt have a spellchecker. Lame, meh. 


End file.
